Us, Trainers
by Krait
Summary: Game-verse one-shot collection./ May considers the idea of liking Wally. Maybe. Just maybe. Wally x May
1. Rules

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

**Rules**

Before beginning with the one-shots, I will explain a few things.

1.- The stories will take place in GAMES universe. No anime, no manga. Stories are game-verse

However, some of the characters' personalities will be a mix of their anime and manga counterparts along with some stuff of my own.

Same goes for certain situations.

2.- The names I'm going with are the default English names. For Pokemon, people, places and others.

2.1- The characters I'm keeping from the anime are: Caroline (May's mom), and Officer Jenny.

2.2- The characters that are keeping their manga names are: Red (Kanto hero), Blue (Kanto heroine), Green (Kanto rival) and Silver (Johto rival).

2.3- The character keeping her anime name is Marina (Johto heroine; blue headed girl/Crystal heroine).

2.4- The character keeping their Japanese **anime** names are Kenta (Johto hero) and Kotone (HGSS heroine).

2.5- The only character from the manga I'll include is Yellow. But I will tinker with her a bit, just so I can fit her in these stories. Think of it as a Yellow game verse counterpart.

3.- I DON'T take requests. That means if you want me to write about some character, shipping, I'll decline. I write whatever I want.

4.- I don't really know the names of some shippings. I will make them up if necessary. If you know the correct name, please PM me and I'll correct it.

5.- Het, yaoi, yuri, incest and OldxYoung shippings will be written here. If you don't like it and you can't say something nice or constructive, then don't read.

6.- I will write NO lemons or anything related to that. I HATE smut.

6.1- Fan-service is NOT counted as smut, so it's okay.

7.- Brendan's hair will be WHITE.

**8****.- Review. For the love of God/Science. This makes me feel giddy!**

These are all the rules I can think of right now. If I remember something else, I will update this note.

Thanks.


	2. Pressure: Blue Centric

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON. I DON'T OWN THE SONG.**

**---**

**Pressure**

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

Blue just wanted to know when Red and Green started to disregard her. When did her _Pressure_ come?

Sure, when they started their journey across Kanto and the Sevii Islands, each of them went their own way with Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander, respectively.

But they would eventually meet up, help each other out and have some battles.

Blue didn't want to just pass things up as if nothing happened. She wanted an explanation.

_Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

Every time the brown haired girl gave a thought to her current situation, she felt like crying. But she remembered the words Red told her some time ago.

"Even in the roughest situations, don't break down." she repeated over and over again.

But she felt as if she couldn't contain it anymore. She didn't like being ignored. She didn't like being left out.

Her Jolteon looked at her, watching his trainer in deep thought. Or was it emptiness?

_I can feel the Pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the Pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Blue's pressure was actually a smaller, blonde girl named Yellow. How and when did Red find her, was something Blue wanted to know.

The blonde's simple prescence annoyed the brunette. And what was worst, Yellow seemed to be getting all of the attention from Red and wanting it from Green. The latter didn't like her so much, but still, he seemed to pay more attention to the new one that to Blue.

"We're better off without you." Blue whispered underneath her breath.

_So now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing left to show_

_For all the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

Blue was starting to give up. Yes, she was jealous. She wanted the others to at least look at glance at her. But it was useless.

She had trained her pokemon to the maximum. She had become the champion of Kanto!

But that didn't motivate the others (well, that had enraged Green; which made things worst).

Blue missed the days when she was out to take the Pokemon League Challenge; collecting badges, catching new Pokemon, taking Team Rocket down along with Green and Red.

She missed those times so badly.

_Well some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

She was never going to know why Yellow decided to "tag along" with them. But Blue knew that she had to let go or that issue.

She sat on her rooftop (outside her window) looking up at the stars. Her Jolteon just observed her, wanting to get rid of whatever was messing with his master's mind.

_I can feel the Pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the Pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Without you._

There was Yellow once again with her just-as-annoying Pikachu. Red smiled and greeted her. Green just looked at her, letting out his infamous "hmph". But Blue wanted her to get _away_!

"_Maybe she's not so stupid to get a hint." _ Blue thought to herself as she walked towards the blonde, smiling, pathetic girl. The brunette faked a smile, anger boiling inside her.

"Hey, Yellow. Battle me now."

The blonde blinked, but smiled back, thinking it was a friendly match. Blue felt sick.

Eventually, the brown haired girl had taken out the blonde's entire team (Pikachu, Butterfree, Ratticate, Slowbro, Slugma and Vileplume) with just her Blastoise. She cracked and evil grin. No newbie would beat the former champion (Red had beaten her at the Pokemon League some time ago).

"Ha! I win." Blue said, trying to be decently rude so Yellow could get the hint that the brunette didn't like her one bit.

"You did a great job! Congratulations!" the smaller girl replied happily, much to Blue's disgust.

The brunette flushed in anger, about to explode. She turned on her heels and left.

"We're better off without you." she whispered bitterly.

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

Blue observed the ticket in her hands. But she didn't pay attention to the writing in it. She only knew it was the key to save her from breaking down. She was going to return eventually, but for now, she wanted to leave everything behind.

The brown haired girl left all of her Pokemon with Professor Oak, except for Blastoise.

The giant turtle watched his trainer. Now, they only had to wait for the ship to come.

Blastoise wondered why his beloved trainer felt so drained.

_I can feel the Pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the Pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without me_

"Why did you decide to leave?" Red asked, concerned.

"When were you planning to tell us?!" Green asked, feeling uneasy.

Yellow just looked at Blue, waiting for an answer.

"_About time you people decided to pay attention. Ungrateful jerks."_

The rest of trainers that were going to go to Hoenn climbed aboard the ship, flashing their tickets to the guard.

"Oh, I planned this journey two days ago. I wasn't going to tell you, of course. You seemed so busy; I thought you wouldn't notice I was gone!" Blue replied, with fake blissfulness in her voice.

"Besides, we're better off without me."

She wanted them to be hurt.

She had said goodbye to her mother and to Professor Oak, promising to be okay and to catch new pokemon. She had just raised her hand to signal a not so friendly 'see you around' to Red, Green and Yellow.

Blue thought as she set foot on the ship, waving frantically at her mother and Oak, saying goodbye to Vermilion City; Kanto in general, that Red, Green and their new little friend Yellow were better off without her.

---

**A/N:**First one-shot is DONE! In order to understand this story, you're going to have to read the Default chapter (the thing I wrote before posting this). I don't like explaining things here.

And yes, I picture Blue as childish, immature, jealous and cute over all. So yes…

Thanks for reading.

Please Review!

Pokemon © Gamefreak, Nintendo.


	3. Puberty: Silver x Marina

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON. I DON'T OWN THE SONG.**

---

**Puberty**

Kenta was the perverted one. Kenta was the one who used the voyeuristic pick-up lines. Kenta was the one whose hand would slip to touch a woman's body. He would always get his lesson, though.

But Silver was not like Kenta. The red head was decent, he respected everybody's personal space and he had started to learn to speak nicely to his fellow trainers. That was reflected on his Meganium's (and the rest of his party's) behavior and way of battling; they were stronger and much more skilled.

Silver was now a considerate young man.

…So, why was unable to look away from Marina's legs?

The first time he noticed this, he kicked himself mentally. He has scolded himself to stay focused in whatever he was doing and if he had nothing to do, then he should look for something else to accomplish.

Then, it happened a second time. And then, a third occasion. And Silver was not stupid to think that something was wrong with him.

He didn't want to make Marina upset, since he liked the blue haired girl a sister. He didn't want to get injured by her like Kenta was most of the time for being depraved. The red head wanted to get his thoughts in order.

"I'm desperate, Meganium." The boy had told his pokemon as he hugged his legs against his chest.

"Meg?" the large dinosaur-pod growled in confusion. She couldn't understand her trainer sometimes.

"I'm only telling you this because I don't have anybody to tell this to." Silver replied, sighing heavily.

The grass type Pokemon sympathized for her trainer. She walked next to him, and sat down in order to try and comfort her beloved red head. Said boy leaned against his partner's body, trying to seek relief.

Indeed, Silver couldn't tell this to anybody. Kenta would laugh at him as if there were no tomorrow. Professor Elm was not an option; Silver wasn't _so_ familiar with the scientist. And Marina… Well, she _couldn't_ know about his problems! It would be so devastating for both of them!

"Why the long face?"

Silver paled. He looked as if he swallowed a bug. He didn't want to face her. He didn't want to be near her yet! But luck must've hated him so much so it brought Marina to Silver.

He managed to look up, feeling faint. His gray eyes glanced at the girl's lower limbs, and, to his horror, he found himself flushed.

He supported himself on Meganium's body and helped himself up, his knees shaking and his eyes staring.

"Kenta said you were acting odd. I wanted to check on you to see if you're alright." The blue haired girl said, smiling friendly. Silver gulped.

"_Why'd you have to appear now?! Why do you have to come when I don't want to look at your pretty hair? …Or your eyes? ...Or your- Get a hold of yourself!" _the boy thought, feeling frustrated. He knew his face was as red as his crimson hair.

"Silver, what's wrong? Your face is completely flushed! Do you have a fever?" Marina asked, her voice sounding concerned.

Without asking for permission, the girl stretched her hand to Silver's forehead. Then, she touched his cheek. The boy felt abashed, but he couldn't back away. His female pokemon stared at him awkwardly.

"I'm fine." The young man said quickly, finally gaining the movement of his legs and backing away.

Marina's cobalt eyes widened and blinked. She knew this wasn't normal; even for Silver. She was starting to get worried.

"Hey… If something is bothering you, don't hesitate too tell me." She said, walking towards him.

Silver got sidetracked. Marina had such nice legs. Maybe it was because of her capoeira training. Whatever it was, she had nice legs…

Before he knew it, his cheek was pressed against Marina's chest.

"_She smells nice…"_ Silver thought, unable to control himself.

"Something is wrong with you. Please tell me." Marina begged, as she deepened the hug.

Silver couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't help but stare. Not the legs but…

Marina let him go. The boy was completely red of the face. And the girl's cheeks were gaining the same color. She hugged herself.

"Hold it… I think I know what's going on." She started.

"Oh, I give!" Silver replied, feeling ashamed "I'm sorry. Don't blame Kenta. Lately I... I've been caught into these actions! I'm so sorry."

He held his forehead, letting his red mane fall and hide his face of the same color.

Meganium observed both trainers in utter perplexity. What the hell was wrong? Why was her master's face all scarlet?

"Silver." Marina began.

The red head was waiting for the slap of his life. Or for a terrible sermon. Something to stop this bizarre moment.

"How old are you?"

The boy blinked. He looked up at Marina's eyes this time, not really understanding the question. Meganium copied the blank look.

"How old are you?" the girl asked again.

"What- Er, just like you. I'm f-fourteen." The red head answered.

To his surprise, Marina sighed and smiled.

"Obviously." She said "This is normal. Or maybe, somewhat late?"

Silver didn't understand anything.

"Unlike Kenta, who began way before you, you just started your teenage years. Also known as _puberty_."

The gray eyed teen just blinked, gaining his pallid skin tone back. Meganium seemed to understand more too.

Marina giggled.

"Wow, who would've thought about this? Haha. Thanks, Silver"

She turned around and left.

Some days later, Silver had gotten to know what _exactly _puberty was. He felt somewhat dumb. But in the end, he managed to control his hormones. He still respected everybody around him. He was still the opposite of Kenta (who had gotten his punishment from Marina for trying to lose control of his hand on Olivine's City Gym Leader) and he was glad about it.

Still, he thought that Marina's legs were nice to look at.

---

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is finished! Wow, I really wanted to write something like this. Yes, I know Silver is completely OC here, but hey! When we start our adolescence, we act weird. Silver is human too.

By the way, the whole thing about mentioning Professor Elm is because I wrote a story for myself (I will never post it) where Silver becomes "good" and helps Elm at the Lab.

Yes, he has Meganium because I started with Totodile in Crystal version. And yes, I picture Kenta as perverted (much like his counterpart Gold).

Yeah…

Please review.

Thanks.

Pokemon © Gamefreak, Nintendo


	4. Take Four: Regional Trios

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON. **

---

**Take Four**

_Kanto_

Red just sighs as Blue grabs his arm lovingly. She meets his brown eyes and smiles.

"Can we go out this weekend, Red?" she asks, hope in her voice.

Red merely shakes his head and makes the shorter girl pout.

"Oh geez, get a room!" says a voice which makes Red turn around and provokes Blue to frown.

Green stands there, a grimace adorning his face.

"What do you want, Green?" the girl asks, facing the taller boy but still dragging Red.

The latter sighs and looks up at the sky and wonders how his life would've been if he had never met them.

How would his life be if he had never met his rival, Green? Most likely, Red would've never been able to become stronger. Red would've never been able to believe in his Pokemon and in his self. He would've never met his best friend.

How would his life be if he had never met Blue? There would've been no reason to smile. That girl had such a cheerful and sweet personality, that, even if Red didn't show it, he felt much relaxed when that whole pack of blissfulness that was Blue flashed the cutest smile at him.

"Pipe down, A-cup!" Green said, grinning evilly at Blue.

Said girl snapped. She puffed her cheeks and balled her fists.

"I'll show _you_ 'A-Cup'!" the girl said, throwing herself at Green, ready to hit him.

Red got hold of the girl's waist, trying to pull her away. Blue tried to beat up the taunting boy in front of her. Green kept making silly jokes about Blue's chest size; knowing that Red was seizing the berserk girl, Green knew he was safe.

Red sighed. He was certainly glad he met them.

--

_Johto_

Marina holds their hands in order to deflect the tension. Kenta is distracted and blinks, not knowing about the blue-haired girl's action. Silver raises his eyebrows and looks at his hand being held by the female trainer.

The truth is Marina is some sort of neutral factor. She would get between the boys to prevent them from fighting or from crossing the line with each other (the last statement would mainly be for Kenta). She would do something like yell at them or, like this time, she would hold their hands.

Marina knows she manages to keep the boys in balance. She is serene next to Kenta's outgoing personality and she resembles energy next to Silver's silent demeanor.

The effect doesn't last very long.

"Really Silver, you just have to look at the size of Karen's bust! They're so distracting!" Kenta says out loud, a mischievous smile all over his face. He squeezes Marina's hand tighter but doesn't know.

The red head frowns at his depraved friend "Quit being so obscene, you idiot." He says and hooks his fingers with Marina's.

The girl exhales for she seems to be the most mature out of the trio. She wants to make them shut up in any way possible. At least for now.

So she lets go of the boys' hands and turns to Kenta first. She places her hands of his shoulders (this makes him raise an eyebrow and open his mouth in shock) and stretches up to him and kisses his left cheek. Then, she turns to Silver and cups his face (which makes him widen his eyes), pulling her closer to her and kisses him on his right cheek.

By now, both of the male trainers place their hands on their faces, each of them emitting a completely faint, almost invisible shade of pink. Kenta frowns in confusion and looks at his side. Silver frowns as well but in annoyance for being taken by surprise and looks away as well. None of them are furious.

Marina grabs their hands again and tries not to laugh at their shocked expressions.

"_If they don't keep quiet for the next five minutes,"_ she thinks to herself_ "I'll kick them."_

Then Marina notices that the boys had gotten a few inches taller than her.

--

_Hoenn_

In a blink of an eye, Wally is pulled into an embrace coming from the taller girl. He looks up but May doesn't say anything. She's too focused on the terrible storm outside the secret base. She looks very frightened.

Brendan joins in, and hugs both of them as well leaving Wally in the middle. The white-haired boy looks outside, scared as well.

The green haired boy decided to do the same but only sees the heavy downpour and some wild pokemon looking for shelter.

Emerald eyes look up (May is taller than him; he only reaches up to her neck) and wants to open his mouth to say something.

Wally is always being over-protected by May and Brendan. As if the two of them were the green haired boy's elder siblings. Or as his parents. Maybe it is because of his asthma? Or because he started his pokemon journey a lot _later_ than Brendan and May.

Wally is sometimes annoyed by this. His health is much better. And his pokemon, his partners are tougher (even his recently caught Treecko has evolved). Why is it that they have to keep an eye on him?

But then again, Wally is more than happy. He is happy because he has friends that will always be there for him. Wally has friends that will _never_ let him down. He has friends who will always keep him safe (warm) in the toughest of situations. And he will do the same for them.

He opens his mouth to say something but the hug, from both sides, tightens.

"Oh my God, did you see that?!" May asks, almost breathless (in fear).

"Yeah," Brendan replies, shocked tone in his voice "That could have been _us_."

Wally tries not to giggle and just wraps his arms around May's waist and puts Brendan in his mind to play along.

Wally will keep his friends safe from the lightning.

---

_Sinnoh_

Lucas doesn't understand how Dawn and Damion can be friends.

Oh no, the black haired boy doesn't disrespect either on them. In fact, he's glad he met them both.

He only doesn't seem to understand how someone loud, impatient, comical, hyperactive, messy and childish as Damion could get along with someone so quiet, solemn, elegant, and mature as Dawn?

"Dawny! Can we go now?! I'm aging here!" the blond shouts as he hangs himself from his best friend's neck (he is practically dragging her down).

Dawn is not annoyed by that pet name and she doesn't push him away and she just bends in the direction gravity (Damion) in pulling (or pushing) her. She looks unsurprised, her eyes focused on the book she reads (Lucas looks at the cover but doesn't understand the title since it's in another language).

The girl flips the page.

"No." she says "You said you wanted a PokeDex. You have to wait."

Damion lets go and pouts and Lucas smiles without understanding them and he feels out of place. Still, he likes to hang out with them. They're really interesting people.

Not even a minute passes and the blond complains again, this time he walks up to Lucas (well, he leans against him) and makes the latter falter. Who would've know the blond was so heavy/

"Is that thing ready yet, Lucky?" the impatient one asks.

The coal haired boy looks at the device in his hand. The PokeDex finally blinks on.

"Yup! Here it is."

Damion smiles from ear to ear and snatches the virtual encyclopedia away from the blue-eyed boy.

"Yes! Yahoo!" the blond shouts and jumps. He exits the lab faster than the blink of an eye leaving Lucas surprised. That type of velocity always stuns Rowan's assistant.

A slender hand is placed on his shoulder and Lucas looks up at Dawn.

"Thank you." She says and gives a complete invisible (but existent) smile. Then, she picks up her unreadable book and leaves, gracefully.

Lucas snickers.

"They are an odd duo." He says it to himself "But they are _my_ odd duo."

---

_End_

_---_

**A/N:** Oh my! I updated! I'm sorry had kept you guys waiting (if anybody is even reading this…). Anyways, I've recently fell in love with Pokemon (especially with the Johto trio) once again because of the G/S remakes but I'm pissed off that Marina/Kris/Whatever you guys call her is being replaced by Kotone/Soul. But that's not the point. I've always wanted to write about these 12 characters in the same chapter.

Er… yes, what else can I say? Thanks for reading this! I'm really glad you did!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Reviews always make me feel happy and giddy and inspire me to write more. If you want to ask me questions about the personalities I gave to each character, go ahead! I won't bite. In fact, I like talking to people :D

Thanks again for reading!

Pokemon © GameFreak


	5. Feather: Falkner x Marina

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON. **

**Feather**

Marina just stared at the bird pokemon. Falkner had let all of his precious feathered friends out of their pokeballs to let them take a breath. And Marina just watched.

"They are meant to be free" he began, still attending his pokemon; a Spearow landed on the gym leader's arm "They have stayed with me because it was their choice."

Marina looks at the man and sits down on the grass, hugging her knees and resting her head on her arms. She listens to every word the male trainer tells her.

"Some may see them as pets, but I see them as individual creatures." Falkner continues, feeding the bird that is still hanging on his arm.

Marina looked at the side, staring into the orange colored sky. She hugged her knees tighter, feeling a bit nostalgic out of the blue.

The Spearow cooed as Falkner's hand ran through his feathers gently. It crouched a bit and then it spread its wings, taking flight. The gym leader and the female trainer looked up at the bird in all its glory. The man smiled. "They have their own will."

He turned to Marina, his smile still there.

"My point is," he began, finally sitting down next to the girl "That you shouldn't feel guilty about leaving Johto."

Marina looks at the man next to her, her attention full on him. Falkner looked at the soon to come sunset.

"You need to experience new things. You're still young and more importantly," the blue headed man says, turning his face to Marina "Your own will is developing. Think independently and live your life."

He smiled and reached for his pocket. Between his index and middle finger, he held a brown colored feather and brought it close to Marina; offering it.

The blue haired girl blinked. And after a few seconds, she grinned and took the feather, brushing Falkner's hand. The girl got up.

"Thanks for the advice." She said, still beaming.

The male gym leader gave a small laugh "Just stating my own opinion."

They looked at each other and shared a last smile. Marina called Noctowl out of his pokeball, climbed on it and flew back home to pack her things and tell her friends and family about her choice.

The bird specialist got up and smirked.

The next day, Falkner was informed that Marina had gotten on a ship at early hour and left for Hoenn with only her Feraligatr and the feather Falkner had given her. The sun shimmered brighter than ever.

**A/N:** Hello there! It's been ages since I updated huh? Well, here's something new. Sorry it's very short. It is some CloudShipping or FalknerxMarina. Recently, I fell in love with this couple like you have no idea. So… how about writing me a CloudShipping fic? Hehe, just kidding. Only do it if you want to.

Reviews are loved.

Pokemon © GameFreak


	6. Siblings: Daisy, Green

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON. **

**Siblings**

Much like a mother, Daisy worried for Green whenever he was away from home. She was so used to having him around; his cocky grin and his big ego, which normally annoyed people (such as Blue) would make his big sister smile because it let her know that her baby brother was much more than alive.

So when her grandfather, Professor Oak, had decided to give the three children (Green, Red and Blue) a Pokemon and a PokeDex each, Daisy had to fight back her sadness and place a smile on her pretty face. She didn't want her little brother to leave so soon.

Daisy remembered that her father had died before Green was born and that when her brother turned three, their mother had abandoned them under the care of their grandfather, who received them with arms wide open. Since then, Daisy has served as a mom to Green (and of course, the latter didn't really remember his female parent).

The eldest sibling looked after Green with so much love and care. She prepared breakfast for him and helped him pick his clothes. She took him to the playground hand in hand, and she kept all of his secrets well hidden ("I like that girl named Blue but don't tell anybody, ok sis?"). Daisy was always there for Green.

"_Hey sis, do you have a map I can borrow?"Green yelled from the entrance of his house._

_Daisy walked out of the kitchen and tried to put her best, heartfelt smile for Green._

"_Use the one on the table." she said as cheerfully as she could._

_The boy rushed inside and snatched the print. But before he could fold it properly and place it in his bag, he had turned at full speed and flung the door open._

"_Wait! You're leaving right _now_?"Daisy asked him quickly. Then she tried to gain her calm composure once again._

_He brother turned his head to the older woman and blinked at first "Uh-huh. I want to win all the Kanto badges before Red does!"_

_And with that, he ran outside, his single pokeball hung on his belt._

"_Green?"Daisy yelled as she opened the wooden door once again to wave at her brother "I… Good luck!"_

_The boy could not hear anymore, as he was headed to the exit of town. The woman withdrew her hand and smiled a sad beam. "I love you, little bro."_

The auburn headed woman sighed. She missed her Green so much but she never called him because she knew that he would feel treated like a baby and would get embarrassed, so Daisy never did such a thing. Her baby brother hated sentimentalism so the woman did her best to not act that way around him. She wanted to make him proud. She wanted Green to feel proud of her just as she felt proud of him.

He was a formidable trainer –a bit hot headed- but such a talented young man. Daisy knew that her spiky haired sibling would become a very strong Pokemon master. He would become victorious in every battle and he would win any match.

Daisy knew that Green would become the Champion of the Indigo League (a title shared between Kanto and Johto) and that he would keep that identity for a very long time.

_The front door slammed open and heavy and fast footsteps filled the room. Daisy was surprised and went to check it out._

"_Green!" she gasped with a smile; joyful to see her baby brother again "It's so nice to-"_

"_Why, God damn it?"The boy roared, making his sister flinch "Why does that _stupid_ old man have to like those idiots of Red and Blue better than me?"_

_Daisy blinked and froze. Green was standing the entrance, his fists tight, his body tense and shaking in fury. He made his greatest effort to keep his eyes dry._

"_I'm his _grandson_, for the love of Arceus! His own fucking family!"He choked "Why does he have to compare me with _them_?"_

_Daisy understood at once that Green had lost to one of the kids that left on their journey at the same time he did. The woman stood in her place, looking at her brother and vice versa. And just when she had reunited all the courage to open her mouth, Green had thrown his bag against the table and ran up to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him._

_Daisy's former look of shock turned into depression. She did not know how to make her baby brother feel better._

"Oi, sis." Green said, waving his hand in front of his sister, bringing the woman back into reality.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Daisy said, shaking her head and smiling in embarrassment. Green had caught her in the middle of her remembrances once again. The boy looked rather concerned about his caretaker.

"Are you sure you're ok, Daisy? You've been zoning out lately." He remarked.

He extended his hand towards his sister's forehead (Daisy noticed that her brother was had grown tall and that he was only 3 inches smaller than the woman was; he used to be really short back in the day). His touch felt warm and the elder sibling smiled gently, enjoying the gentle but firm touch of her baby brother.

Green withdrew his hand "You seem to be fine…"

"What is it that you were telling me?" Daisy asked.

The younger male smiled (not grinned) at her. He put his hand inside the pocket of his black jacket and pulled out and envelope. He handed it in and Daisy examined it before opening it. It looked like a normal letter so she just ripped on of the sides and pulled out the content. There was one pass of courtesy for the first class restaurant in Celadon City.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked; curiosity in her voice and lovely face.

Green tooth-grinned. "It's for a very special day!"

Daisy looked at her brother, not really knowing what he meant. Both of them looked at each other for very long seconds. The woman blinked and tilted her head. Green's smile disappeared and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief of his sister's distraction and forgetfulness.

"It's… It's your birthday, Daisy." Green pointed out.

Said woman took a long time to process that information; she counted the days of the month inside her head and widened her eyes at her bad memory. It was true! Her birthday was in two days and she had forgotten all about it!

"Oh sis" Green sighed and crossed his arms "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday."

Daisy turned pink and giggled sheepishly. For the first time in a long time she did not know what to do. This was very embarrassing.

"I'll come and pick you up at this same time in two days!" Green said, smiling once again "It's gonna be just us, so you better be ready."

With that, Green went for the door, but before he could turn around, Daisy had thrown her arms around him, leaving him in shock.

He was expecting his beloved sister to be happy, but not _this_ happy. He blinked at her.

"Thank you, Green." The woman said, her gentle voice filled the boy's ears.

"Heh, it's just your birthday, Daisy. It's not that-"

"Not that, silly" the auburn haired woman whispered and smiled "Thank you so much for being my baby brother and for making me very proud.

Green widened his eyes. He blinked multiple times, not really knowing what to do or how to respond. Daisy's embrace felt so warm, comfortable and welcoming. He had forgotten all about that sensation. And he really missed that.

So he relaxed and smiled, sniffing that sweet but not intoxicating aroma Daisy's hair emitted. He wrapped his arms around her as well and tightened the hug.

"Any time, Daisy." He whispered and, said something that was really out of his personality, but for his beloved sibling, he would do say anything.

"I love ya, sis."

**A/N:** Wheee, I did another one-shot! I always wanted to do something about these guys and a finally got the chance to do it. What fails is that I did not include any pokemon here but if it helps, Green started with Charmander, Blue started with Squirtle and Red started with Bulbasaur. Kinda like the in the manga.

Also, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes but I don't have the time to proof read my stuff. Besides, if I did it, I would hate it and not post anything for at last nine months more. Lol, nine months *shot*.

Er… I forgot what I was gonna say… Oh well, Read and Review!

**Pokemon © Game Freak**


	7. Rivalry in the Blood: May, Norman

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING.**

**Rivalry in the Blood**

She wondered why she wasn't used to her lifestyle yet. She had been nothing but her father's shadow. Even though her mother had told her many times with a golden smile that she would become greater than her father, May knew it wasn't true.

She had saved Professor Birch from the pack of Poochyenas (or was it a pack of Zigzagoons?), she had obtained every single badge of the Hoenn region; overcoming losses and even lethal wounds of her beloved Pokemon. She had taken down _two _criminal syndicates (with a little help from Brendan, Wally and Steven, of course), she had faced three titanic Pokemon and managed to befriend each of them.

She almost gave up her life for the safety of Wallace, Juan, Steven, Archie, Maxie, and all of Sootopolis and Hoenn. The region would've been underwater by now if it wasn't for the fact that she interfered. May did all of those things just with her beloved partners.

She had beaten the Elite Four after rigorous days, weeks, _months _of harsh and painful training. She had beaten Wallace and then Steven. And she never gave up on conquering all facilities of the Battle Frontier.  
Her Pokemon were incredible and had become more than her pets and best friends. Blaziken, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Altaria, Sharpedo, Shifttry...They were all part of her. May would die for them. They would the same for her.

And even after living through such Odyssey, even after becoming a living, respectable trainer... She was still just Norman's kid.

She was still the little girl, daughter of the Gym leader of Petalburg City.

"You still have a long way to go to reach my potential, May." Norman lectured her. He was so full of himself yet, trying to be as modest as he could.

May smiled at him. And she wanted to shake him. She wanted to slap her father and yell at him.  
_  
"I have gone through many things. I have lived experiences that you can't even imagine. I did more things in four years than what you have done in your whole life." _May thought angrily; tightening her fists, causing her gloves to flex. She almost felt her nails pierce through the cloth and into her palms.

The older man glanced down at her, calm and collected as always. Only causing May to become more frustrated and more anxious.

"I said what I had to say. You can go now." her father said, crossing his arms and lifting his face; keeping his gaze on his child.

May nodded. She forced one last smile at him, stretching her lips upwards in a false, angry smile.

She turned around swiftly and headed for the door.

There were so many things she wanted to yell at him. There were so many things that May wanted to brag about, so many things that she wanted to show him to prove him that she had surpassed him..  
But it would only cause them to compete again and again. There was no end to it.

May just wanted Norman to feel proud of her.

**A/N:** Lol, I wanted to do angst but failed miserably. And I finally wrote something about my beloved May (she's my fave heroine and my fave character in the games. Silver is second *shot*)

This is also my first post for the PokeFics community in LiveJournal. I'm such a fag XD

Also, this may not be necessary but I wanna give a special thank you to **Invisible-chan** because she's the only one who leaves such lovely reviews nowadays, thus, making me want to add more one-shots to this file. And check out her fics. They are full of SilverxMarina/Kris goodness.

Pokemon © Game Freak, Nintendo


	8. Attachment: Green, Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

-x-

**Attachment**

Green wants her to say something, no matter how ridiculous it is. But Dawn is a young woman of no words and she would've wanted to travel throughout the Kanto region all by herself.

And if Green has one bad habit, it's getting attached to people. It happened with Red and with Blue. And now, it's happened with Dawn.

"So you're heading back to Sinnoh?" he finally asks, knowing the answer. A knot forms in his throat.

"Indeed." She murmurs after a long pause.

Green frowns and looks away, wishing he could hear her voice for a little bit longer.

-x-

**A/N:** Hurr hurr, fail drabble. I wanted it to be just 100 words (title, disclaimer and my notes don't count) so I had to cut out a lot of detail and stuff. Well, it is because I have no idea on what to write but I am desperate to keep this going so anything will do for now. I got the idea from Muse Bunny and I think I'll keep it up.

I would like to explain the whole thing, but I don't want to make my comments any longer so if you're curious, just ask ;D.

Oh yes, the 'Rules' chapter has been updated.

Pokemon © Game Freak.


	9. Teen Spirit 1: May

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

-x-

**Teen Spirit: Part I**

May eyes the content of a slender, silver box in her hands. She sees 32, glimmering badges she has obtained throughout her life with her and her Pokémon's greatest effort. Each one telling a story from her past, bringing back her most treasured memories of her journeys and the friends and rivals she made along the way; of the Pokemon she caught and befriended.

Those remembrances… She smiled at the thought of them.

But her eyes fall on certain badge. It's a symmetrical one, with two round endings on each side resembling a balance.

_Balance…_

Her once relaxed expression is replaced with a look of anger, impotency and desperation. She had gone through a lot of things on her journeys. She had even seen death directly in the eyes and had risked her own life in order to rescue many people.

It was all because of that man that claimed to be her father; the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. May had gone through many things, seen many things just for him. So he could feel proud of her, at least for just once in his lifetime.

But he is never proud of her. Norman would always tell her that she still had so much more to learn about life and Pokemon, and that she was still just beginning to see how the world worked.

He would never smile at her when he says that.

"_You jerk" _May thinks to herself as she glares down at that shimmering, symmetrical badge _"Is it so hard to acknowledge me?"_

May shuts the silver box close with a rough motion. A thick knot forms in her throat.

"_What do I have to do to make you feel proud of me?"_ she wants to yell but swallows every urge to shout and blinks away the never born tears from her eyes.

May gets up swiftly, clutching the silver box in her gloved hands.

She decides to start anew. Forget all of her effort, all of her adventures, all of the things she's seen. Just her six, first caught Pokemon and her. She will get rid of every anecdote in her head and lose touch with her beloved friends and family. She will start all over again; just her first six pokemon and her.

May manages to reunite all of her force in her right arm and she flings the silver box as far as possible until it finally drops into the sea and it quickly sinks to make a new treasure to be heard of in legends of the vast ocean.

She shakes and grins, replacing all anger with malice.

"If I can't make you proud" she hisses underneath her breath "Then I'll do _everything_ within my grasp to disappoint you."

-x-

**A/N:** Ehehe, what's this? Lol, after listening to "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana many times, and considering every single meaning for it (because, let's face it -nobody knows what the song speaks about) I wanted to write something about May rebelling against Norman's stubborn attitude of always shunning her.

This will definitely have another part or two, because I really want to continue it.

Hurr, hurr, I have nothing else to say.

Pokemon © Game Freak

Song "Smells like Teen Spirit" © Nirvana


	10. Freeze and Melt: Green x Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

-X-

**Freeze and Melt**

Green reconsiders. Mount Silver isn't terrible and cruel, as people claim it to be. Those so called steep passes and impossible-to-cross fields are nothing but legends.

He thinks that now because there is nothing worst that crossing those snow-filled routes and hail-ridden paths just to get to Snowpoint City.

"Ack!" he grunts as he manages to take shelter under a tree.

Until the tree moves and Green realizes that he just disturbed the sleep of and angry Pokemon. The beast roars, but the young man isn't very much faltered. His hand reaches for a Pokeball on his waist and calls out on his Charizard (it is safe to say that it took Green three whole weeks of nagging Red until the latter gave up and ended giving Green's starter Pokemon back).

"Fire fang, Charizard." The young gym leader orders.

The dragon charges against the tree-like pokemon and opens his sharp and vicious jaws as flames ready in its mouth. The orange lizard bites the snowy Pokemon on the arm and leaves it terribly wounded.

The abominable beast tramples but manages to get on its feet again, and throws a mighty punch in Charizard's direction. The fire beast manages to duck most of the blow, but it still obtains some damage on its left wing. Green raises an eyebrow at this and he brings the hood of his parka closer.

"Use Flame Thrower." Green commands, and the dragon obeys.

Charizard puffs its chest and it spits a large amount of fire at his foe, melting every falling snowflake that it touches. The snow beast tries to take cover with its arms and receives the blazing blow, which sends it backwards.

The tree and snow like monster wobbles and falls. It lets out an ear-splitting roar; it hasn't given up yet.

"You don't know when to quit, do ya?" Green hisses at the wild Pokemon "You're just like _her_!"

It is true. Green has forgotten why he came over to the Sinnoh Region in the first place but now he remembers.

Dark, long hair, platinum colored eyes, skin whiter than paper and an impassive expression crosses the man's mind and he feels nostalgic. It's been already seven months since he has traveled with her throughout Kanto. It's been seven months since he told her "Give me a call when you arrive, got that?" (And she merely replied with a nod).

She never contacted him. And he misses her.

She would never give up in anything; her pride did not allow such options. She would push herself –and her Pokemon- farther than the established limit just so she could obtain what she wanted. She would fall, and she would stand up immediately. She would relinquish and would stomp on everybody until she would claim the first place on everything. She would never be second best. Being number one was the only way. And Green's heart feels heavy. He _really, truly _misses her.

The Snow beast howls and, despite of its nasty looking burns, it keeps launching attacks at Charizard. It huffs and puffs for air. It _wheezes_ for more energy as it throws frozen fists at the dragon.

At this rate, Green is grinning widely. It's been quite some time since a wild Pokemon has caused some excitement in his life. The young man gives one small laugh.

"Charizard!" the auburn headed man calls out "Use seismic toss!"

The fire and flying type flaps its wings violently as it approaches the abominable creature. The dragon wraps its arms around the beast's body swiftly and tightly and proceeds into lifting the stubborn monster into the air, going against every bit of falling snow as both of the Pokemon rise.

Charizard flies into a 360 degree loop and gains speed and power with every completed coil. It threatens the ice type creature with burning it alive if it keeps fidgeting; the snow monster keeps on struggling and pays no attention to the fire type's menacing growls.

Five turns are completed. Charizard dives down into the snow-covered ground and it drops the outraged beast against a block of ice.

The frozen monster does more than what it can to stand up. But it falters on and on.

Green's grin turns into a wide smile. He fingers an empty Luxury Ball. His amber colored eyes meets the monster's amethyst orbs.

"You're mine." Green whispers as he flings the black capsule at the fallen creature.

A red light sucks the monster inside and the ball shakes to the sides.

_One_

Green ignores the snowstorm around him and feels as if his surroundings have gone silent.

_Two_

Green's neck begins to sweat, despite the sub-zero climate. Even Charizard has come down to the ground, eyes wide open and gaze set on the black pokeball.

_Three_

Green hasn't blinked at all. He has not moved one single muscle. As if the temperature around him has turned him into a frozen statue.

_It halts_

Green punches in the air in utter happiness for his success (just like he did back then, when he first started out his journey along with Red and Blue).

He rushes towards the Luxury Ball on the floor, his feet sink right into the heavy snow but he doesn't mind that anymore; his Charizard howls (cheers) for his master (whom he missed so very much).

And Green's gloved finger turn the black capsule, his eyes shimmer at his newly obtained partner. Violet eyes stare back from inside the pokeball. Green pulls his PokeDex out (it's been ages since he's done that).

"_Abomasnow, huh?" _Green smirks _"Welcome to the team!"_

Charizard approaches his trainer and tooth-smiles. The dragon has high hopes about traveling with his arrogant but beloved master once again. Just like the old times.

"…Nice catch." A somber, feminine voice says.

Green's eyes grow wide. A warm and tingling sensation runs down his spine and he can't help but feel accomplished.

He turns around slowly, bouncing the Luxury Ball up and down in his hand. A warm smile creeps up his face and his heart beats faster than ever.

"Hey, Dawn."

-X-

**A/N:** Oh my God. What is this- I don't even- Gah, the GreenxDawn Pairing started as a joke but now. Oh God, it has turned into one of my OTP's!

And hurrah for a bad written pokemon battle!

I have not proof-read this and I'm too tired to do it right now. Maybe tomorrow or something.

I'm just needy for reviews, ok! I don't care about grammar and spelling right now.

Pokemon © Game Freak


	11. Aluminum: Murkrow, Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**Aluminum**

The mistress is a decent human. She has pretty pale skin and long hair; its color reminds me of my feathers. She is very, very thin, and she has an impassive face. And she has beautiful, glimmering, gray eyes.

* * *

I do not like the mistress' name, for it reminds me of the first light of the day and I am not too fond of the sun. But she is false to her name and I like that. She reminds me of a statue made of the whitest ivory with the most beautiful gray stones for eyes.

The mistress doesn't smile; at least, I have not seen her do it. But that's okay and my other companions think so, too. It's hard to read what's going on her mind but my partners and I know to trust her. She's very confident (arrogant) and always wins. She destroys her enemies and tears them into shreds. Her beautiful, cold eyes give out an eerie glint and I feel my heart beat faster.

* * *

The mistress bends her arm in front of her and I dig my talons around her wrist. She skin feels so soft and I fight back the urge to rip her apart. She brings her arm –me- close to her. Her eyes close (I don't like that) and her lips poke out; my yellow, sharp, crooked beak meets with them. It doesn't last long enough and she throws her arm upwards and I set flight into the night sky.

* * *

I am not a young Murkrow anymore. I have evolved into a large, mysterious, and beastly but elegant Honchkrow. The mistress seems to like me more this way. My other companions have evolved as well and they look more ferocious than before; minus the newly acquired Eevee but he's still very young. The mistress has worked hard for our prowess. Her stone eyes; her _beautiful_, metallic eyes show it. I really, _really_ love her eyes.

* * *

I sit on the head of the bed and keep my head down the whole night without blinking or even trying.

I dislike it when the mistress sleeps because her eyes are always closed and I don't like that. My kind is known for liking shining objects and the mistress' eyes are always glowing; it's not the happy type of brightness others show but it's a ghoulish twinkle that draws me to her and drives me crazy. It fills the hearts of other with fear. It teaches_ everyone _not to get on her bad side; in her way.

Her midnight color hair is spread all over her pillows and her body is so stiff; I can only she her chest move upwards if I concentrate on it. But her skinny build doesn't concern me for all I care are her platinum colored eyes.

* * *

If I could, I would grin because the idea of clawing her steely eyes out of her skull is starting to sound good to me. As the matter of fact, I'm starting to like the thought of having some red tint run through the white sheets.

I really _loved_ my mistress' eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Eek, failed attempt at horror. Well, could this be considered bestiality? I don't know so you can imagine whatever you want. Same with what happened with Dawn's eyes. Kind of inspired on my own game file; I caught a Murkrow because it was always my favorite bird pokemon. C'mon! I love ravens! They're so beautiful, dark and are always included in horror stories. Among other things. Ahhh, yes.

Reviews are much loved.

Pokemon © Game Freak


	12. Step by Step: Wally x May

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

**Step by Step**

May considers liking Wally.

Her father had asked (ordered) her to help the frail boy catch his first Pokemon. She did not hesitate because arguing with her father, a man she didn't really like but who was stronger and smarter than her, wasn't such a good idea.

May gave the smaller boy's back a friendly pat on the back and led him outside.

May thinks she likes Wally.

"Battle me, please." He asks, _pleads_ her. He wants to show his uncle that he has grown as a trainer.

May smiles widely, for she really enjoys battling and it would be a great time to train before facing Wattson. And she also considers being a tutor for the younger boy.

"You're on." She says; pokeball in hand.

The green headed pokemon doesn't last long against May's blue headed Ralts.

May _might_ like Wally.

"I… I ran away from my uncle's home." He confesses over the PokeNav in such a meek, almost silent voice. May believes that he thinks that she will be mad at him.

"This mean that yer gonna aim for the championship, am I right?" she asks, with a large grin possessing her face.

Wally pauses and May's heart thumps harder against her chest.

"I'm looking forward to see ya again, mate!" she adds.

She is really eager and gets overly excited when they cross paths.

There is a big chance that May might like Wally.

"You… you like-"

May punches Brendan straight on the lips before he can finish his sentence. She isn't blushing but she doesn't want him to make any weird conclusions.

"The_ hell_ is wrong with you, you savage?" the white headed boy demands to know as he wipes the corners of his mouth.

Wally walks in and before he can ask about Brendan's purple jaw, May pulls him into a bone breaking hug.

May likes Wally.

The girl is surprised, but mostly happy to see him in the Champion's room. He looks taller, less sick and more determined than ever.

"Good to see ya here, pal." She says, getting a hold on Blaziken's pokeball.

Wally smiles and nods and his fingers curl around a shimmering, blue pokeball.

"I'll finally be able to beat you, May." He replies, and looks at his tutor directly in the eye.

May's heart beats faster now.

"I'm gonna snag the champion's title away from you, May." He adds.

The girl's heart pounds heavily against her chest and her smile grown brighter.

They call on each other's pokemon and the battle is on.

…

All of May's pokemon fall to the ground, unconscious while the green headed Gardevoir stands tall.

Wally is too shocked to say anything.

May feels that her heart will break through her chest and she runs up to Wally and embraces him.

Hoenn has a new Champion.

May _really _likes Wally.

She has traveled throughout the region and overseas. She has met people (men) worthy of her respect and people have started talking.

They think she has a thing for Brendan- And May cackles.

"_Really? That sissy? Ha! He's only good as a punching bag!" _she thinks to herself, holding her stomach as she laughs frantically.

Some say Steven Stone.

It might be true on some point, May considers. The man is elegant, strong and smart. May admires him deeply and admits that his steely eyes, his brilliant smile and his way of battling had charmed her in two occasions.

But that is it. She holds deep respect for the man and that is all.

Rumors had become true about the former Kanto champion descending from his secret training spot and becoming May's traveling companion when she was in Kanto.

Red is almost Godly. He is unbeatable, untouchable and impossible to reach. And May was glad to have met him. May was _lucky_ to have gotten to know him.

People say that he is within May's league. That he is the perfect match for such an ambitious female trainer.

But Red is a natural loner and May is too hyperactive to stay in one place, so they say their goodbyes and May parts for Johto while Red goes into hiding.

People will never know that Red's Pikachu had accidentally destroyed her bike when she had taken the wrong route to Viridian City, and that May had threatened to shatter all of Red's teeth if he didn't make up for her loss. He eventually (hesitantly) settled to be the girl's traveling companion as payment.

(Red might be the strongest trainer of all. But not even he is immune to May's fist of fury.)

May hugs Wally from behind and smiles.

"Hey… I like you." She says.

Wally stares up at her and blinks. He beams at her.

"I like you too, May. You're like my sister."

Something breaks inside the female's chest.

May loves Wally.

She sees him cuddle against the pillow. It makes her snicker.

For the new champion, he is still so young, so small, so _cute_.

She smiles, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her pajamas. She decides to sleep next to him for the night, so she hops onto the bed and wraps her arms around the younger boy's waist, resting her head on the back of his neck.

"_He smells clean."_ She thinks to herself and smiles.

"I like you, mate." May whispers before falling asleep.

.

**A/N:** Eh, honestly, I don't know what I just did. I'm kinda brain dead at the moment and I have a project due on Monday. I missed writing, too.

Yes, well, I'm not bothering to spell-check anything at the moment. I want to sleep.

Reviews please.

Pokemon © Game Freak


End file.
